Our research objective is to improve the prognosis of patients with breast cancer by participation in the protocols of the Cooperative Breast Cancer Group. We will study the clinical pharmacology of new agents. The prognosis of patients presenting for primary treatment will be followed and evaluated. We will furnish the group management services. We will supply the statistical and data processing support for the Cooperative Breast Cancer Group.